The present invention relates generally to techniques involving tuning of optical cavities, such as cavities whose output light can include information.
Various optical cavities have been proposed that have features related to tuning. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,295,130 and 6,597,461, for example, describe two different types of tunable Fabry-Perot cavities. U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,504 describes a variable optical filter in which the optical path length of a resonant cavity between partially reflective surfaces can be varied. U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,775 describes a detunable Fabry-Perot interferometer.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for tuning optical cavities.